criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bloody Beginning
A Bloody Beginning is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Desstone and the first case overall. It is featured as the first case set in East. Plot After the player was introduced to the team, player and Jack Moon went to have something to eat, but, on their way, they heard a loud bang coming from the park! They investigated the park and found dead body of singer Marina Wills. Then they found reasons to suspect victim’s husband Evan Wills, victim’s best friend Anne Hamilton and her manager Marc McLenny. After they returned to precinct, someone requested to see player. After their coroner Lars Hans autopsied the body, he found donuts crumbs, and, since there were none in victim’s stomach, he confirmed it was the killer who eat donuts. It was victim’s mother, Antonette Wills, who requested to see the player. She wanted to report her daughter disappearance, but player said her daughter was shot earlier today in the park. Antonette then started crying and said she couldn’t believe someone would kill her daughter. Jack asked her if someone would wanted her dead, she replied with no. Antonette then leaved and tell the player to bring her daughter’s killer to justice. Then they went to investigate victim’s home where they found torn photo and locked phone. Player pieced photo back together the photo and saw Marina, Evan and baby on that photo. They went to question Evan about baby on that photo and he said he and Marina couldn’t become parents because he was infertile. Marina finally got pregnant after artificial insemination, but she had miscarriage. Evan then leaved in tears. After they unlocked victim’s phone they sent it to their Tech Expert Diana Zephaniah where she found threat from company owner David Honeyboom. They went to confront him about the threat. He said he send it to victim to scare her because she owed him big amount of money and he needed the money for his big project for his company. With all the evidence gathered, they went to arrest victim’s mother, Antonette Wills for murdering her daughter. When confronted, she refused to admit the murder, but, with all evidence shown to her, she cracked and admitted it. When asked why did she do it, Antonette replied that she killed her only to save her family. Player and Jack were confused, but Antonette said she did it because Marina forced some of her family members to sell drugs and hiring people to kill her owners just to gain more and more money, but acting that she cannot give money to David or anyone else. Antonette then started crying and went along with Jack and player to see Judge Sarah to receive her sentence. Judge Sarah sentenced her to 10 years in prison with chance of parole for 7 years. Post-arrest, Evan asked if they could find a picture of them on their wedding, so he can remember of Marina, even after all she did. They investigated Marina’s desk and found torn photo. After they reassembled it, they gave it to Evan and he thanked them. Then they met their chief Diana Harper who congratulated player on solved first case in Desstone. After all events, they finally got something to eat. When they went back to precinct, suddenly a phone rang. It was Desstone’s Middle School Dean, Maria Cooper, who said they need to meet her in 20 minutes because there were rumors about physics professor killed in the middle of the day! Summary Victim *'Marina Wills' (found shot in the park) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Antonette Wills' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect has asthma. Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect has watched Supernatural Investigations. *The suspect has asthma. Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect has watched Supernatural Investigations. *The suspect has asthma. Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect has watched Supernatural Investigations. *The suspect has asthma. Profile *The suspect eats donuts. *The suspect has watched Supernatural Investigations. Killer's Profile *The killer eats donuts. *The killer has watched Supernatural Investigations. *The killer has asthma. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer weights less than 160 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Welcome to Desstone! (1/5) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases